3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) networks include Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTSs) having UMTS-based radio access networks (RANs), which are referred to as UTRANs. In current 3rd 3GPP networks, authentication of a user is accomplished by the UTRAN Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) and the Home Location Register (HLR). The HLR generates a set of challenges, and the USIM generates responses using a shared secret and authentication algorithm. In general, the USIM is a network access application that resides in a Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) and includes files and applications. When the Mobile Equipment (ME) receives an AUTHENTICATE REQUEST from the network, the ME transfers that request to the USIM using the AUTHENTICATE COMMAND. The USIM computes the response values and provides them to the ME. The ME then transmits the AUTHENTICATION RESPONSE to the network to complete the authentication procedure. Currently, the USIM is personalized with a single shared secret (e.g., a symmetric key shared with the HLR) and a single authentication algorithm to compute the authentication responses. The USIM manufacturer, who is trusted by the network operator (the owner of both the HLR and the USIM), personalizes the USIM.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.